The Beginning of the End
by TribalForEagle
Summary: The beginning has ended and Sora, Kairi and Riku have returned to the Destiny Islands after Xemnas had been defeated with the rest of Organization XIII. However, as a new evil approaches, old foes rise up to strike again. ON HIATUS
1. The Prologue Sora Contemplates

**The Beginning of the End**

**CHAPTER 00 : The Prologue**

Sora stood at the water's edge, just staring at his feet, thinking about the past. The memories had been haunting his dreams, like a warning. Was something about to happen? Even though he highly doubted it, Sora had resisted to ignore them, just in case. He looked up, and saw the sunset. He sat down, dazed. Had he really been standing there, thinking, for two hours? Wouldn't Riku and Kairi be worried about him? Sora shook his head, just looking at how beautiful the sunset was. Nobody could deny it was the most wonderous thing they would ever see. Except perhaps the Nobodies, but they hardly counted any longer. They had all been defeated, save two. Roxas, Number XIII, Sora's Nobody, had not been defeated, but in fact accepted to be made one with Sora. Then, there was Axel, who had put his whole being into a attack to save Sora and his friends from Dusks. Sora sighed, remembering Axel's last words. Sora had felt sorry for the Nobody. It was just a shame they could never talk properly.

Sora stood, taking one last look at the sunset before turning around, heading back to his home. He walked for 5 minutes before stopping. He looked at the sky, just thinking how much he would like to return to the life he had before he returned to Destiny Islands. It had been hard but fun. But there was no way he would be allowed to. His parents had noticed his year and a half absence and have vowed never to let him out of their sights again. They would be worried even if he had disappeared for one hour. Let alone another year. There was also no doubt Riku and Kairi would be worried by now. He had said he would be 5 minutes at most to go to the shop to get some milk. Riku and Kairi had come with him, but while they had been in one area of the shop, Sora had left to go and contemplate by the ocean. While Kairi would of been completely worried, Riku would just keep calm, even though inside he would be more worried than Kairi. Sora started to walk again, stopping only when he heard a slight noise. It had now become dark, and Sora had begun to hurry up. He finally reached his front door, and as he opened it slowly, he had a feeling no one was in. All the lights were turned off, and hardly any sounds could be heard. Sora sighed in relief and proceeded into the kitchen. However, when he opened the biscuit tin, he heard voices coming from the living room. He took a ginger nut cookie, before resting himself on the door frame, where he could hear the voices the best.

"So, he was there one minute, and gone the next?" Sora heard his mom's voice ask. He could hear the strain and worried tones in her voice. Sora felt guilty, but then he heard his best friend's voice.

"Yeah. That's about right. He just vanished." Riku replied, and through the calmness of his voice, Sora could hear slight fear, or was it strain? Either way, Riku was worried. They had only been back at the Islands for a week, and he had got everyone worried. Sora straightened up, and finished his biscuit before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, and finally propping himself down next to Kairi, who seemed startled he had just suddenly appeared. She didn't say anything, expecting Riku or Sora's mom to notice him, but they were talking too much to notice him. Sora smirked and Kairi chuckled.

"You okay Kairi?" Sora muttered and Kairi nodded.

"Why did you disppear?" She asked, in such a low tone only Sora could hear. Sora shrugged.

"Had to go relax. On my own. Contemplating." He replied, and then coughed as his mom stopped to think. She and Riku turned towards where he and Kairi were sat. Riku's eyes widened and Sora's mom threw herself into her son, hugging him tightly.

"Sora!" She cried out and Sora squirmed. "Where were you?! Hoe come you left Riku and Kairi?!" Sora rolled his eyes, clearly indicating he couldn't breathe. His mom didn't get the gist, but just hugged him tighter.

"M-mom... I-I can't b-breathe!" Sora finally struggled out and Riku laughed. Sora threw him a glare, but his mom finally let go.

"I needed some time on my own mom. Just thinking. I was at the beach!" Sora said after a minute's silence, most of which was just death glaring between he and his best friend.

"But two hours?" His mom asked, frowning. Sora chuckled.

"Lost track of the time." He replied simply before standing up and going to bed. As he climbed in, he thought about how he could get word to King Mickey, szeeing if he could go over for a holiday. Sora definatly thought he deserved one. With that thought in mind, he smiled, and rolled over to sleep.


	2. 01 The Odd Dream & the Beach

**CHAPTER 01: The Odd Dream & the Beach**

*Dream*

Sora was running. Just running. As he ran, little yellow eyes kept popping up around him. He could hear screams and shouts and he kept running, panting slightly as he began to slow down. He stopped altogether, and bent double, complete chaos erupted around him. The sky lit up with fireworks, and all the flowers around him erupted in full bloom. Sora could see an ocean nearby, and little water figures were dancing to some non-existent music. The sky above started to layer itself with stars as even more fireworks blew up, the sky was representing night, and was utterly black. The wind had picked up dramatically, and as Sora looked around him, worried, a mountain started to form itself underneath his feet, making Sora gasp, and he lost his balance a little. He regained it quickly, when the top of the mountain, where he stood, started to coat itself with ice. Sora gasped as the cold hit him slightly. Then, there was a roar of thunder and lightning which made Sora look up, eyes wide, and a stroke of lightning came down upon a palm tree. A moon arose behind it, and even as it did, a bright, flaming sun came out of the shadows at the other end of the sky. As Sora stared around, the transformation finished, and his breath left him, it was that beautiful.

"A great view, beautiful... Isn't it?" A voice from behind him said. Sora spun around, forgetting he was on top of an icy mountain, and slipped, hitting his head hard on the floor. He groaned whereas the voice chuckled. Sora looked up from where he lay to see a purple haired boy in a black trench coat. The boy offered a hand to Sora, to help him up, which Sora took, smiling his thanks to the boy. Sora looked around until his sight settled on the boy in front of him.

"Where am I?" He asked and the boy chuckled again.

"Instead of asking who I am, you ask where you are. Interesting. To answer your question, you are in a place that is 'In-between the Worlds'. There is no proper name for this place. Just that. I'm sure it used to be called 'Nome', but it's obviously changed over time. It's just an odd surprise to see that hadn't included my own element into this concoction of beauty. Illusions. And then that leads me to my name. We have never met, but I'm sure you've met some of my ex-colleagues. I'm Zexion, or as I used to be called, Ienzo." Zexion smiled warmly at Sora, who was still frowning. Riku had mentioned a Zexion; he had fought this 'Zexion' in Castle Oblivion. And then Zexion got destroyed. If that was right, how come he was standing here in front of him?

"Riku fought you, in Castle Oblivion. He said you got destroyed. Right?" Sora questioned, and Zexion nodded, a frown appearing on his brow. "Then how are you here? And why haven't you destroyed me if you're with Organization XIII?" Sora questioned further, and this time Zexion chuckled.

"To be honest, I don't know how I stand either. But this is a dream, for both of us. And about Organization XIII... I've decided to desert them; they've humiliated me far too many times. I just came into this dream to heed you a warning. They're back. Organization XIII are back. I'm to desert, and I want to re-do my life. I want to be forgiven all the wrong-doing I've done. They know I've deserted, that's why Illusions are not around us. But there are several others who plan to desert as soon as they see you. I need your help, Sora. We need to find them, so to speak, so we can defeat the Heartless, and Xemnas before a bigger evil shows up. This evil might show soon. We will encounter each other very much sooner in this journey, and once we do, we shall pair together with Riku, and Kairi to find the other traitorous Organization XIII members. Roxas we can rule out; he joined with you didn't he?" Zexion phrased and Sora nodded. Zexion also nodded. "He might come out of you in full form to help you along your journey. But only a little. We shall meet soon Sora. I hope. And when that time comes, I hope you've made your decision to help me or not..." Zexion said and Sora interrupted him.

"What if I made my decision now?" He said, bluntly and Zexion chuckled.

"I think not. You need to think about it. Give it some time. You may find, if you chose now, that you regret your decision later on. I don't want to experience that if you do. Think about all the possibilities over the next day, and I'll find you. I will..." Zexion smiled again, when they heard a clock tower chime. Zexion looked up at the sky, horror on his face.

"No..." He muttered and Sora frowned. "Sora, go. Wake up. They're coming." Zexion muttered and Sora's eyes widened. As Zexion disappeared and Sora's vision blurred, he could make out a clock in front of him, saying 9 o'clock. Sora closed his eyes as he touched his heart, and blacked out from his dream altogether.

*The Islands*

"Sora! Wake up!" A girl's voice screamed. Sora opened his eyes slowly, and he yawned, showing he wanted to go back to sleep. The girl's voice laughed openly, as Sora groaned.

"Urgh, I want to go back to sleep... such a good dream..." Sora lied and the girl stopped laughing as Sora opened his eyes fully to see Kairi and Riku. Riku was smiling and frowning at the same time, while Kairi was just grinning. Then, Sora remembered the decision he had to make. To go, or not to go?

"What was your dream about?" Riku asked; concern in his voice. Sora frowned.

"What's up, Riku?" He asked, seeing how he didn't want to talk about Zexion yet.

"Oh, well, it was just that you were muttering in your sleep. Some groans, a few chuckles, then some gasping. We got kind of worried so we went to wake you up..." Riku tailed off, refusing to look at his best friend. Sora's brow flattened out, as another question came to mind.

"Have there been any visitors this morning?" He asked with a yawn. Kairi and Riku glanced at each other, confused and worried, before Kairi turned back to him, and answered.

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon Sora..." She also tailed off and Sora laughed.

"Well, I had just been asleep! How was I meant to know?" Sora laughed even more, and Riku joined in. Kairi finally joined in, and together, they just laughed, until Sora shooed them out.

"I want to get dressed." Was his excuse and they left him in peace. Sora got out some fresh clothes and dressed in them quickly, before leaving his room to find his friends outside.

"Shall we just walk around today?" He suggested and the others nodded.

"Just don't do a vanishing act again..." Riku whispered and Sora laughed. They trailed downstairs where they quickly grabbed some toast, explained to Sora's mom where they were going, and finally going outside, into the fresh air.

"Beach?" Riku suggested and Kairi and Sora nodded. "Race you!" Riku shouted and sprinted off towards the shore. Sora laughed and followed, Kairi close behind. They were laughing, and smiling, but inside Sora's mind, all he was thinking about was not his friends, but in fact his dream and Zexion. In result to that, when they all reached the beach, instead of stopping, Sora stampeded into the ocean. He only realised when he felt his feet get wet. Riku was laughing and Kairi was giggling.

"...What's so funny?" Sora asked, frowning. Riku pointed at him, and when Sora looked down, he realised he was waist deep into the ocean.

"AHHH! Cold...!" He screamed and ran back to the warm sands, shaking. Riku fell to the floor laughing. Kairi took pity on Sora and hugged him, Riku smiling like he didn't care. Of course he did. But he just had to feel happy for his best friends. Sora smiled and shook Kairi away. He looked around, thinking about other stuff, before sitting down. Looking out to the ocean. Kairi and Riku sat on both sides of him, smiling at the clear horizon. Sora frowned, as an unknown feeling come over him. He had a feeling... He was being watched. He looked around, his eyes sweeping the area swiftly, before resting upon a palm tree, swaying in the wind. Sora got up, frowning even more, and started to walk towards it.

"...Sora...?" Riku asked, also standing up, and he watched Sora approach the tree. Kairi stayed sitting, even though she stared intently at the retreating back of Sora. Sora, however, had finally reached the tree, and placed his right palm on the bark. He closed his eyes, as a thousand thoughts came to mind.

_Sora..._ The voice of Zexion broke through all the others. _I am on the Islands. I hope you've thought about last night. We are to meet, finally, soon. You can bring Kairi and Riku along, even though they might not like me. I could just say... I can see you._ Sora's eyes snapped open, and his eyes darted around him. Then, he could hear Kairi's and Riku's thoughts.

_Why is Sora next to that tree? _Riku's thoughts said. _Why does he look so worried?_

_I really do care about him; I just can't think what's wrong with him... _Kairi's thoughts whispered and Sora removed his hand from the tree before he got a headache. So the tree showed everyone thoughts. Impressive.

Sora stepped back away from the tree, and turned towards Kairi and Riku.

"We have to go find someone." Sora shouted before striding towards them. Riku frowned, and for a split second, Sora was tempted to place his hand upon that tree again to find out what his best friend was thinking. But he restrained himself, just.

"I have... a friend to find." Sora complied and Riku smiled.

"Okay then. Are they on the Islands?" Riku asked, and Sora grinned.

"Apparently so." He replied, a mysterious look on his face. He helped Kairi up before they went to the palm. They walked past it and into the forest. Sora kept looking around, while Kairi and Riku conversed about him behind. It was inaudible to Sora, so he didn't even know that were talking. He stopped outside an old bamboo shack, and Kairi and Riku slammed into his back. They tumbled to the ground. Up in a tree, a boy looked up from his book, and down at the three. He smiled when he saw Sora.

"OW! Watch where you are going guys! That really hurt!" Sora whined underneath Riku, who had piled on top of him. Riku had Kairi on his back, who was delicately trying to stand up. When she finally did, Riku stretched on top of Sora before bounding up. Sora just groaned feebly before getting up himself, but a load slower. Riku and Kairi laughed and Sora rolled his eyes. The boy in the tree grinned and placed the book inside his black trench coat, and pulling up his hood. He stood on the branch and jumped down delicately in front of Sora, Kairi and Riku. Upon seeing him, all of their eyes widened, and they all summoned each of their Keyblades. The boy stood back, in shock, but then relaxed.

"Organization XIII?!" Riku exclaimed and eyed the figure carefully. The boy rolled his eyes and answered him.

"_Ex_-Organization XIII member actually..." He answered and threw back his hood. Sora made his Keyblade disappear upon seeing the boy's appearance.

"Zexion." He said politely, and threw forward a hand for the boy to shake. Zexion smiled, and took it, shaking it slightly. Riku looked shocked.

"_Zexion?!_" He shouted before also relaxing. "You got destroyed!"

"Oh yeah... That. Ask Sora. He'll explain." Zexion grinned, and Sora also grinned. Riku looked even more shocked.

"How?" He questioned and Sora laughed.

"That dream earlier." He answered and sat down to relax.


	3. The Organization's First Meeting & Twigs

**Chapter 02 : The Organization's First Meeting & Twig Snapping**

* * *

Zexion sat with his legs crossed and Sora sat down infront of him. Riku and Kairi cast each other a worried look before filling the gaps and making a circle. Zexion smiled, and Sora chuckled.

"First of all is the question... Are you able to work along side me, help me, even though I terrorized you a good while ago...?" Zexion coughed and looked at all three of them.

"I'm in. I've wanted to go on another adventure ever since we got back..." Sora exclaimed and Riku nodded.

"Me too." He said and they all looked at Kairi. She sighed, and twiddled her hair around her finger.

"Obviously, my own choice is already made for me." She rolled her eyes and everyone laughed barring Zexion, who simply smiled.

"Excellant. Now, Sora, you owe Riku and Kairi an explanation..." Zexion glanced at said people swiftly before looking at the ground. Sora cleared his throat.

"Well, last night I had a dream. I was in a blank place, and there was Heartless everywhere... I think they were Heartless anyway. Then, everything exploded. Fireworks, flowers, sun, moon... I couldn't make any sense of it, but then Zexion appeared and we talked. He had mentioned the Organization and about how they had forgetton his power of illusions. How he was going to desert them..." Sora said and looked over to Zexion, asking silently what he meant. Zexion understood.

"We were in-between the Worlds. And Nome was once a place full of life. You see, when Organization XIII fell, Nome fell too. When the Organization returned..." Zexion wavered off, but Riku cut him off.

"Nome comes back to life." He finished and Zexion nodded. Kairi's eyes widened in shock and Sora groaned.

"So pretty much, Nome shows which members are left, if there is any Organization members left." Sora whispered, and Zexion considered this.

"Yes... And no..." He said, still pondering and he continued. "When Xemnas is _aware_ one of his Organization's members is alive, the power of that member goes into Nome, and shows that the member is alive at least. Also, if the power is large or large in number, means that the Nobody that controls that power is close by, or thinking of you. There was only a few large powers in the world last night Sora. Do you remember which ones?"

Sora pondered for a moment, before snapping his head up to the sky. "The fireworks... They were pretty large and highly populated. And the sky. It was pure black. Would that count?"

Zexion smiled and nodded. "Yes. The sky was power of Nothingness. That being Xemnas. It seems the blacker it is, the more he is close to us, or thinking about us. And then the fireworks. Seems Axel has his mind on someone." Zexion chuckled and Sora smiled.

"Obviously so..."

* * *

**The Castle That Never Was, Throne Room**

Almost all of them had returned within the hour. It had been Xemnas first to appear in the round Throne Room. Soon after, the rest had appeared. Barring two. Numbers VI and XIII. Zexion and Roxas. Xemnas was curious. Zexion had been one of the founding members. Why hadn't he returned? Roxas he could understand, but Zexion?! Had Number VI deserted them... Or had he simply not been recreated? It was either that, or some other reason that Number I could not think of. Instead of thinking about Zexion, Xemnas turned his attention to the chatter in the room. All the members were delighted to be back, and they were all fake-smiling. Of course, they felt nothing really. Xemnas shushed the room, and started to talk.

"Organization XIII. I welcome you all back to the fold. I do believe, if I count correctly, only _two_ members have not returned. One member has a good reason, Roxas had become one with Sora. He has a heart. The other is more complicated. Number VI, Zexion, seems not to be with us now. I do not know why. Perhaps he has deserted us. Perhaps he has just now come back, like us. Either way, I have a reason to believe Zexion will not be coming back to us. However, I will send one of you out to see if you can track him down, mostly if he is alive. I want him back if he has deserted us. One of you will also be sent to check on Sora and that company. Another two shall be looking out for King Mickey and Maleficent. The rest of you will be split up into separate Worlds. Clear?" Xemnas demanded and everyone nodded.

"Crystal." Vexen said, and Xemnas nodded himself.

"Very well. Axel, Demyx. Since how you two are both failures, it will be you who will be tracking down Sora and Zexion. Maybe, if the two are together, you can stay together. That may be easier for you. Xigbar, you shall keep an eye on Maleficicent and her Heartless hoardes. Bring me an update as daily as possible. Same goes for all of you. Xaldin, you will keep an eye or two on the boy mouse king, and his Kingdom. As for the rest of you; Vexen, you will go to Halloween Town; Lexaeus, you will go to Twilight Town; Saïx, if you will please go to Neverland, it would be ideal; Luxord, you shall return to Wonderland, where you seem to always be sent; Marluxia, you will be going to Castle Oblivion; And finally Larxene, you will be going to Radiant Garden, or as it used to be called, Hollow Bastion. Are we clear we the missions?" Xemnas said to the room at large and they all nodded.

"Good. No go." He commanded and they all teleported out of there.

* * *

**Destiny Islands**

Axel and Demyx landed in the same area. They were at a beach, and Axel faintly recognized it; they were in Destiny Islands.

"So, Demyx... Sora or Zexy?" Axel laughed and Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Maybe we could search together for Zexy, and then tail Sora together. Loads simpler." Demyx said calmly and Axel considered.

"Good point. Let us go get emo boy." Axel grimaced and Demyx chuckled. They made way towards a house, which seemed to radiate light from every tile. Axel grinned, and knocked on. They waited a minute, before the door opened for them to find a brunette, smiling woman. Her smiled dropped, when she saw Axel and Demyx though. Axel thought it was because of the hair. Demyx thought it was because of the coats.

"Hello there, ma'am. We're looking for two individuals; Zexion, or as he is also called, Zexy, and this little dude called Sora. I believe he lives around here." Axel smiled sweetly, but the woman stiffened.

"What do you want with Sora?" She asked after a minute, and slight crease on her brow. Axel carried on smiling.

"Oh, well, our boss wants us to talk to him, about his, ahem, past life...-" Axel started but never got to finish, as the woman's eyes widened with terror.

"NO! Sora will not be going away for another year! I do not want him to remember his past life, about what he did. I do NOT want him to go back there!" The woman shouted and Axel clearly saw something was wrong.

Elsewhere on Destiny Islands, Zexion, Sora, Riku and Kairi were talking when Sora laughed, and held his side. Zexion cocked an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked carefully, and Sora stopped laughing for a moment, just enough time to squeak out some words.

"L...look behind you!" He giggled, and Zexion frowned, and turned around swiftly, to see a sandy haired boy making rude gestures and pulling silly faces behind Zexion's back. Zexion shot up, realizing who the boy was.

"Roxas." He said curtly, and Roxas grinned.

"In the flesh! For an hour that is. And hour a day too. I can fight. So yanno, just holler me by if that hour hasn't already eclipsed." Roxas laughed and Sora laughed with him. Kairi, Riku and Zexion exchanged a glance, clearly saying, 'that's doesn't make sense, and it's not even funny!'. Zexion rolled his eyes, and flipped his hair back before standing. The others stood with him.

"So where do we go?" Sora asked Zexion while Roxas came to stand next to them. Zexion was about to answer when they heard a loud shouting match from someplace else on the Islands. They all frowned, and listened to what they were saying.

"NO! Sora will not be going away for another year! I do not want him to remember his past life, about what he did. I do NOT want him to go back there!" The first voice had just said, and before anyone could stop him, Sora pelted off towards the voice. The others cried out and followed him, hearing other people shout as well.

"How do you know Sora?! What makes your authority higher over his?!" Another, more husky voice shouted, and this time, Roxas stopped, recognizing the voice.

"Axel..." He whispered, and ran as fast as Sora towards the mark. Another voice entered the match as they came closer.

"Jeez! Calm down! Especially you Axel. We just wanted to know where Sora is lady, and that leads to who are you?!" Another voice shouted, and Zexion laughed.

"Oh, dear, they sent Axel and Demyx to tail you?" He chuckled and Riku laughed. They stopped when they saw Roxas and Sora with their Keyblades out, waiting behind a nearby palm tree.

"I am Sora's mother! I have every right to know what Sora does, and control it!" Sora's mother answered and Sora winced.

"You're his mother?!" Demyx exclaimed. Sora chuckled. His mom always had that effect. He stepped out from behind the palm tree with Roxas and Riku next to him. They shushed Kairi and Zexion down, making sure they were out of sight before proceeding towards the house quietly and out of sight from the two Nobodies and Sora's raging mom.

"Yes! I am his mother! Now if you do not mind, I demand you leave me and my son alone!" She shouted and Axel winced. Roxas smirked as he, Sora nad Riku got closer.

"Just tell us where Sora is then!" Axel shouted back, and then they all heard a twig snap nearby. Roxas closed his eyes, trying not to feel disappointed, as Sora and Riku rounded on him. For Roxas had just stepped on a twig, and everyone was just staring at him; Axel, Demyx and Sora's mom included.


	4. Hearts

**Chapter 3 : Hearts**

Sora mentally groaned. He turned slowly towards Roxas, who seemed frozen on the spot. Axel and Demyx raised an eyebrow upon seeing the three boys. Riku cleared his throat before stepping into a calmer position.

"Good day." He said before hitting Axel across the face. The redhead was shocked for a moment, and Riku took that moment to run. Sora and Roxas were rooted to the spot. Sora's mom's eyes widened, as she realised they wouldn't run.

"Sora! Go! And take your friend with you!" She shouted and Sora snapped out of his shock. He stepped towards Axel and Demyx.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked calmly, keeping a firm grip on his Keyblade. Roxas stepped up next to him, both Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hands. He nodded, also wanting the question answered.

"Xemnas, quite simply. I didn't think tailing you would be this easy though." Axel chuckled, and Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Roxas, go. I think I don't need you to deal with this. I may need you for something else." He said, and Roxas nodded. He disappeared in a blink of an eye. Axel and Demyx took a step back from shock. But Sora's mom was behind them, and just pushed them back. They glared at her then looked back at Sora.

"So, you're all back, huh?" Sora whispered, and Axel rolled his eyes.

"Every single member, except Zexion, Roxas and Xion. Roxas and Xion, we know about. But number VI... That's a shock. He was a founding member. But he hasn't popped up. We all think he's deserted, because it doesn't seem likely that only one member didn't return." Axel and Demyx chuckled, and Sora scowled.

"So Zexion may have deserted?" He hissed, and Demyx nodded. "Would it be priceless for you to know if he was around?" A vigorous nod from Axel. "Then, you will not find out." Sora finished, with a smirk. Axel growled, and pressed his palm against Sora's throat, squeezing it slightly, making Sora out of breath. Riku, who had joined Zexion and Kairi, said others, Demyx and Sora's mom tensed, and Sora struggled for air. Axel lifted the boy off his feet, and 2 feet into the air, so his face was higher than his. Sora squirmed and Demyx flinched. Axel grimaced.

"G-get off me..." Sora gasped as even more air left him. Axel softened, as he realised what he was doing. He gasped as Sora's arms and flailing legs went limp, and his head lolled to the side, eyes closed. He was killing Roxas... He was killing his best friend.

Axel dropped Sora and cowered back, covering his face with his hands. Sora had fallen unconscious, and Riku was hurrying back, Kairi behind him. Sora's mom came out of her shock.

"No!" She yelled, and Riku reached his best friend. Kairi reached the boy next, and shook him slightly. Sora's mom, stood rooted, behind Axel, who looked distraught, and Demyx, who simply looked shocked.

"Axel... What have you done...?" Demyx whispered, realisation hitting him with an impact. Axel looked up from his hands and shook his head.

"X-Xemnas knew this would happen... T-that's why he sent m-me... H-he wanted me t-t-to... K-kill him..." Axel stuttered, and a small tear about the size of pea rolled down his eyes. "I w-want to kill him... I want t-t-to d-d-desert..." Axel gasped, and clasped his hands at his mouth realising what he had said. Demyx's eyes widened, and then he relaxed.

"Perhaps I could join you too." He whispered, surprised the treacherous thoughts were coming to his head. Riku and Kairi looked taken aback, and then smiled.

"I won't forget this though." Riku warned, indicating Sora.

"And nor will I." A different voice added, and they all turned their heads to see a glaring Zexion. Axel and Demyx looked shocked, then smiled and relaxed.

"It seems you _also_ deserted, Zexion." Axel grinned, and Zexion nodded stiffly.

"I felt I had to undo my mistakes. Castle Oblivion just wasn't right. I had to meet Sora..." Zexion whispered, looking at the ground. Axel strode over to the boy, and clasped his shoulder firmly.

"Awe...! C'mon Zexy, lighten up a little!" Axel laughed, and Zexion shot a part amused, part angry, part worried look.

"Ahem. 1; Call me Zexy ONE more time and I will disembowel you. 2; I am light enough as it is. And 3; I will lighten up profusely when Sora wakes up. He's my only hope to stop Xemnas." Zexion growled, and Axel's grin dropped a little.

"Why do you need to stop Xemnas?" He asked, seriously. Zexion gaped as he realised he had almost revealed his plan to Axel.

"I... Never mind..." Zexion trailed off, and looked at the sky. Axel sensed there was something wrong, but held it back. They had to make sure Sora was okay first. Zexion went over to where Sora lay, and lifted the boy's shoulders up. He studied Sora's face for a minute, before letting him down softly, and turning to Riku and Axel.

"We should get him inside." He declared, before striding past Sora's mom, and into the house. Sora's mom stood there for a second, but then moved out of the way when Axel and Riku carried an unconscious Sora into the house, with Demyx and Kairi close behind. She followed them in and shut the door behind her. She hurried herself into the kitchen, where she often feels at ease, when Kairi comes in.

"They've taken him upstairs, Sinai. He'll be fine; we all just want a drink, if you don't mind." Kairi smiled and 'Sinai' nodded, before busying herself with making some drinks; coffee, tea, cola, orange and water were bundled onto a tray along with some cakes and biscuits, which she carried upstairs, into Sora's room, with a little help from Kairi.

"We got some food." Kairi huffed as she entered the room. Riku smiles and helps her with the heavy food laden tray she is carrying. Kairi smiles her thanks and Sinai places the drinks tray on a small coffee table in the room. After that, she examined the room and its occupants. Sora was on his bed, and Axel and Demyx were sitting on the floor, heads lounging on the metal frame. Zexion was sitting on Sora's beanie chair, and was reading a thick book, brow creased with worry. Riku had been sitting on Sora's bed when they had entered, but now it was Kairi sitting there, and Riku was sitting on the corner wicker chair. Sinai smiled slightly, and left the room, closing the door behind her. Riku made sure she was gone, but talking to the company ensemble in Sora's room.

"Well, while Sora is out cold," He started and shot a cold glare at Axel, who just lowered his head in shame. "We – Zexion, Kairi and I – shall be explaining what we were talking about before we heard some sort of screaming fight." He shot another harsh glare at Axel and Demyx, and then turned to Zexion. The boy coughed.

"I appeared to Sora in his dreams last night. We were in Nome, and I explained _everything _to him. The Organization and that World mostly. I had requested his help in said dream, but then he woke up, and I did too, but I had fallen asleep in Hollow Bastion, and I awoke in Destiny Islands. Sora, and his Keyblade, is needed once more. I have predicted that the Organization will rise soon if they do not get defeated. Same with the Heartless. But if they do not get defeated soon, a new, more powerful enemy will arise, and I do not want to see that happen." Zexion finished, and Axel looked at him in disbelief. Then, a maniacal laugh came from Demyx. Zexion raised an eyebrow at him, questioning him silently. Demyx stopped, seeing the glare from Zexion.

"Well, here's the thing Zexy... Nome _doesn't_ exist. Like Nobodies." Demyx sniffed, and Zexion smirked.

"We aren't Nobodies any more Demyx." He stated, and everyone save Sora looked at the genius.

"Repeat that... Slower..." Axel muttered and Zexion laughed.

"What I mean is that because we were destroyed by several members of this room, except one, that being Axel, I believe, we faded into the Chasms of Nome, and they we regained a heart. Okay, maybe we had to get destroyed to finally obtain one, but we were granted that heart. So therefore, you are no longer Nobodies... You are now Raemons. Clear?" Zexion eyed the others and they all nodded.

"But... What's a Raemon?" Demyx questioned and Zexion rolled his eyes.

"A Raemon is a Nobody who has regained their heart, so to speak, by being annihilated by a Human. Or somebody _with_ a heart. Axel counts as a Raeson, because he did a suicide death, or so called 'Sacrifice'. Same with Roxas. Roxas gave himself up too." Zexion finished, and Axel and Demyx made a 'o' face, forcing a snigger from Riku. Axel sent a glare at the silverette before looking at the food. Riku saw the hunger in his eyes.

"Dig in." He said quiet and Axel looked at him with glee, before taking the hugest slice of Pizza on the plate.

"So we have hearts?" Axel said, before biting into the pizza slice. Zexion simply nodded.

"Yes Axel. We do. And Xemnas doesn't know... Yet." Zexion smirked, and Demyx raised an eyebrow, but then Sora started to cough.

"Urgh... I _hate_ you Axel..." He muttered, before turning over in his sleep, and snoring loudly. Axel and Zexion gave each other a look, while Kairi, Riku and Demyx tried not to laugh, but failed dismally. The mumbling continued.

"No... I have no pepperoni in my chocolate... Yes, I do love the candy man... No, I am not in love with Bella Swan... HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW!?... Shut up..." Sora snored and all of them, apart from Zexion who was able to contain the laughter, laughed. Riku was about to drink when Sora had said those words, and now, said drink was spilt all over the carpet. But then, Sora became silent, face scrunched up. He began to toss and turn, and the others raised a worried eyebrow.

"...No... No... I won't let you... Just go and leave my friends alone... What... NO!" Sora screamed and shot up in his bed, sweat on his brow.

"Sora!" Riku yelled, and rushed over to the bed, Kairi already coaxing the boy who looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Are you okay?!" Riku worried and Sora looked at him, horror in his eyes. He shook his head, and looked over the room.

"W-what happened?" He croaked and Riku shook his head.

"Axel kind of knocked you out, we brought you here, and you start mumbling... then screaming..." Riku muttered and Sora nodded.

"What were you dreaming about Sora...?" Axel asked, curious. Sora looked at him, dazed.

"...Xemnas is coming..." Was all the boy said and the others looked at him in horror.


End file.
